Lord Eddard Stark
Eddard Stark was born the second child and son of Lord Rickard Stark and Lady Lyarra Stark in 263 AC. He was a man of honor, who lived to do his duty. He became the lord of Winterfell after the death of his father and elder brother in the prelude of Robert's rebellion. He was married Lady Catelyn Stark and together they had Robb, Sansa, Arya, Brandon and Rickon. He also had an alleged bastard son, Jon Snow. Eddard was known as Ned by his friends of family. He was warded by Jon Arryn together with Robert Baratheon. He was known for his sense of honor, duty and kindness. Life Early Life Eddard Stark was born at Winterfell to Lord Rickard Stark and Lady Lyarra Stark in 263 AC, he was their second son and child. He had one older brother, Brandon, and two younger siblings, Lyanna and Benjen. When Ned was young, he was sent to the Eyrie to be fostered together with Lord Robert Baratheon of Storm's End by Lord Jon Arryn. He spent his teenage years there, and became closer than brothers with Robert. He was present for the tourney at Harrenhal in 280 AC, where he danced with Lady Ashara Dayne. In 281 AC, Ned's older brother Brandon traveled to King's Landing demanding justice from Prince Rhaegar, who allegedly kidnapped his sister Lyanna while travelling in the Riverlands. Brandon was imprisoned by King Aerys Targaryen, who then called his father to King's Landing to answer for his sons treason. Well there, Lord Rickard and Brandon were executed by the mad king making Ned lord of Winterfell and warden of the North. King Aerys then demanded the heads of Robert and Ned, as the lord of Storm's End was betrothed to Lyanna Stark. Jon Arryn refused and raised his banners in rebellion. Ned soon returned to the North to call his own banners. Eddard also married the betrothed of his brother Brandon, Catelyn Tully, the daughter of Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun as to bind him into their side. Eddard fought in the battle of the Trident and later led the rebell forces to King's Landing which he found in the hands of Lord Tywin Lannister, he also came upon Ser Jaime Lannister sitting on the Iron throne after having killed King Aerys. After an disagreement with Robert Baratheon, who had declared himself king due to his Targaryen ancestry, Ned led his forces south to relieve the siege of Storm's End. After the war and death of his sister, Ned returned to Winterfell with his new wife. Ned fought by Robert's side during the Greyjoy rebellion. War Of The Five Kings in 298 AC, Lord Jon Arryn and hand of the king died suddenly in an illness. King Robert traveled to Winterfell in order to name his old friend the new hand. A position he never wanted. Ned's son Brandon fell from a tower during the king's stay at Winterfell and became paralyzed due to it. Eddard traveled with King Robert to King's Landing where he began performing his duty. Later that year, King Robert succumbed to a wound sustained during a hunt and was succeeded by Joffrey Baratheon. Robert named Ned as regent for his son before his death, but he was convinced that King Joffrey was the secret son of Queen Cersei Lannister and her brother, Ser Jaime. Ned attempted a coup in the throne room in order to instead put Lord Stannis Baratheon, Robert's younger brother on the throne, but was betrayed by the gold cloaks and imprisoned. He was later executed on the steps of the great sept of Baelor after pleading guilty of treason. He was beheaded by Ser Ilyn Payne with his own sword, Ice. After his fathers death, Robb Stark declared independence for the North and was one of the five kings in the War of the five kings.